Flame Swordsman Vs Toa Tahu
Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Bionicle! Ever notice how much of our childhood involved flaming swords? Character Select (Andore Wrestling Ring) Announcer: Select your character! Intro (Volcano Kingdom, 0:00-0:30) In a deep underground cavern close to the base of a massive volcano, a small shrine sits upon the edge of a sea of lava. On the shrine, between two torches, lies a mask as red as roses, the mask of Tahu Nuva. Footsteps are heard approaching, and Toa Tahu comes into sight, walking along the coast. He spots the mask on its pedestal, and nods. Tahu: At last. (Phos Volcano 0:00-0:21) However, as Tahu takes a step forward, a dark swirl surrounds his foot, and shadows reach out from the walls; he’s activated a trap. The shadowy materials meet on the ground and form a pitch black rectangle, and then with a burst of light, a samura wearing thick orange and blue armour, and holding a massive sword rises out: the Flame Swordsman. The guardian holds up his blade, Salamandra, and Toa Tahu does the same; his own blade becomes a sword of living fire, and the two stare each other down. The two suddenly charge forward, and their swords cross. As they struggle, sparks fly out from the blades as they grow hotter and hotter, and the flames surrounding the two masters of fire begin to burn wildly. Announcer: Enter the heat of battle! Ready! 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Flame Swordsman! Toa Tahu! Draw! 60 (Phos Volcano, 0:21-0:37) The two shunt each other away, sliding back before charging forth again. They each swing and slash at each other’s swords, creating a spectacular series of flame trails in the air as their blades meet. Faster and faster they attack, before Tahu flips away and lands on a rock outcrop in the middle of the sa of lava. Slashing away at an elevated portion, he knocks three boulders into the air and swings at them, creating red-hot meteors that shoot towards the Flame Swordsman. The monster swings his own blade and cleaves them all in half; the halves explode harmlessly in the air. 53 With a flick of his blade, the Flame Swordsman causes the lava around Tahu to begin to swell, and the Toa jumps back onto land just as two waves rise and crash onto his plateau. Landing behind his opponent, Tahu swings, but finds his strike blocked. He then goes on the defensive, blocking each of the Swordsman’s swings, until he finds an opening and blasts a stream of fire from the tip of his sword. The flames push Flame Swordsman’s blade back in the air, opening up a chance for Tahu to slash across the monster’s stomach; as the Bionicle carries his momentum behind the samurai, extra damage is dealt when Flame Swordsman’s wound erupts in a series of small explosions. 44 (Hero, 0:55-1:39) Tahu turns around and swings down, but a sudden emblem of a sword and shield appear in front of Flame Swordsman for a brief second, crossing over each other. Tahu’s swing is blocked by a stream of fire formed from Salamandra into a wall around the samurai, protecting him like a shield. The sword and shield appear again and cross once more, and the flame returns to Flame Swordsman’s blade; he swings at Tahu, and though the Bionicle blocks most of the initial strikes, eventually, his guard slips up and he gets slashed across the mask, cracking it at the chin. Flame Swordsman twirls Salamandra above his head like a helicopter blade and creates a small tornado of fire which he launches at the Bionicle, but Tahu isn’t done yet. Raising his own sword, he slices down on the tornado as it hits him, and slowly carves into it, destroying it. 33 The two engage in a fierce battle once more, trailing fire through the air with their sword swings, but are evenly matched until Flame Swordsman pushes himself away. His sword becomes coated in a spiral stream of fire, and he spits forward a massive flame; Tahu blocks the attack, but is pushed back a fair distance, creating an opening for the monster’s next attack. Flame Swordsman stabs his blade into the ground, and it erupts in lava and fire; a geyser of flames shoots out, creating a flaming fissure in the ground which smashes into Tahu and carries him over to the shrine, engulfing everything in a large explosion. 21 Tahu: Unity... duty... destiny! The flames split apart and dissipate away; Tahu, now donning the mask of the Nuva and two metal swords, rises out of the wreckage. In a split second, he blitzes Flame Swordsman, slashing him across the chest in an X-fashion. After slashing him rapidly with his blades, Tahu then impales him through both shoulders with his blades, and throws him into the air. 14 The Toa of Fire then leaps up, joining his blades together to create a surfboard, and grabs Flame Swordsman by the neck. His mask glows a bright red, and a massive amount of lava erupts from the sea, flying towards them in the air like a river. Tahu catches the wave with his board and rides it across the area, burning Flame Swordsman’s face in the lava as he goes, before he throws him down into a burning cliff wall. 5'' Tahu leaps off his board, regains his swords, and falls down to the ground for the final slash. ''3 Suddenly, the wreckage glows a bright blue, and the kanji for “Flame” appears written out of blue fire in the air. Just as Tahu reaches it, Salamandra, bathed in light and fire, shatters the boulders around it and reveals the Blue Flame Swordsman underneath. With a mighty smash, he swings his blade, and it not only shatters Toa Tahu’s blades, but the Nuva Bionicle himself, reducing him to pieces. 'K.O!!!' (Yu-Gi-Oh Theme, 0:00-0:14) Flame Swordsman walks over to Tahu Nuva’s mask, and picks it up, before reverting to his original orange appearance. Mask in hand, he walks away, leaving the scattered pieces of Tahu to slowly melt into flames. The mask of the Toa Nuva would remain undisturbed for the next millennium. Results (Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme, 0:58) Announcer: This melee's winner is... Flame Swordsman! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Two, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:Sword Duel Category:Firefight Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees